The present invention relates to a tilting bed mechanism for convalescents and more particularly to a tilting bed that can facilitate either the raising of the head and legs of a patient or the turning of the patient's body to its side.
There are two types of conventional tilting bed mechanisms in common use in such institutions as hospitals and convalescence homes.
A first type of conventional tilting bed offers the function of turning a patient, lying on the bed, to his side. A second type of conventional tilting bed can raise the head or the legs of a patient reclined on the bed.
The tilting bed of the present invention provides for both functions in a cost-effective and relatively low cost mechanism.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a tilting bed mechanism that can bend a mattress so that a user lying on the bed can be either turned to one side or have his head or legs raised.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tiltable bed mechanism that is easy to operate and relatively simple to manufacture.
Accordingly, the tiltable bed mechanism combines the mechanical functions of turning a user lying on his back on the mattress, supported by the tiltable bed mechanism, to the his left side or right side or alternately, move either or both, his head and torso upwards or his feet and legs upwards.